Naruto: Ariama and Naruto's sad moments 8
by Skyswift Prime
Summary: After a peaceful day the team meets up with Kabuto and then finally get a heaven scroll! But as they enter the Tower, Ariama starts seeing these weird yet familiar moments from Naruto and her birth! What is it?


After some serious healing and resting everyone was ready to get back on their feet.

 **FISH FIGHT!:**

Naruto had gotten off to a great start this morning, Ariama however not so much neither Sasuke.

Naruto was in his shorts topless and took a head start jump into the frigid river.

"Ugh! Come here fishy!" Naruto squealed.

"Heh! Stupid loser." Sasuke gritted.

Sasuke threw three ninja stars and caught three fish that were jumping up then going back down into the water.

"Hey! You still trying to catch fish? I already caught three!" Sasuke yelled down at Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto said confusedly. Then he looked up at the mountainside that the fish were hanging from.

"Arrgh!" Naruto grunted.

"Hey Sasuke come light the fire!" Sakura called.

Sasuke sighed, "Up to me to do EVERYTHING!"

 **BACK AT CAMP:**

"So? Still having trouble with your stomach?" Sasuke asked after lighting the fire.

"Ungh...Yeah." Ariama said bending down to hold her belly.

Of course when Naruto came up he had to say something stupid! "It's like she's expecting a baby or somethin'!"

Ariama's face turned red with anger and embarrassment, Sasuke just stared, and Sakura was ready to give him a beating.

"CHA! WHAT'D YOU SAY?!" Sakura yelled curling up her fists.

"It's okay! Just leave him alone." Ariama said stopping them.

"Yeah. Is it worth beating him and wasting your energy over a loser?" Sasuke snickered.

Ariama narrowed her eyes at him and sort of scowled, "That's not what I meant."

He almost hesitated but stood his ground.

After a few fishes or so they began asking questions about each other and stuff.

"So, what's with the red and blue hair?" Naruto asked.

"It's natural, I was born with them, though I get it a lot often as compliments and sometimes even rude comments." Ariama explained.

She started moaning due to the pain and almost fainted but Sasuke caught her in the nick of time.

"You okay Ari?" Naruto and Sakura asked.

"Ungh...Yeah I guess." Ariama replied.

"I think you should stay behind, that'll just make you behind." Sakura suggested.

"By the way, what Is it?" Naruto asked cocking his head to one side like a dog.

"I guess we could check?" Ariama pointed out.

"NOPE! There are guys here!" Sakura said stopping Ariama from raising her shirt.

"C'mon! What's better? Getting her checked before she dies? Or just letting her die?" Naruto said interrupting Sakura.

"Okay. But you guys have to turn around! In fact me and Ariama will go down to the riverside!" Sakura said helping Ariama up.

Ariama kept falling back or to her right, so Sakura asked Sasuke to help...and Naruto.

Sasuke and Naruto had left back to camp and then Sakura began the checkup.

'Yep. It really looks like she's havin' a baby!' Naruto thought.

"Huh?! What's that?" Sakura said gaping at Ariama's belly.

"Huh? What?" Ariama said trying to get up.

"I think Sasuke better see this." Sakura said as if she was frightened of her.

"What why?! I thought you said no guys!" Ariama yelled, partly because of shyness and the other part of well nervousness.

"Yeah well it's kinda important so...Sorry!" Sakura replied.

"Sasuke! We need you!" Sakura called out.

In a flash Sasuke appeared.

"Um...Okay?" Sakura said totally stunned.

"Check this out!" Sakura said pointing to Ariama's belly.

'OH GREAT!' Ariama thought squeezing her eyes shut.

"It looks like that mark Orochimaru put on you!" Sakura said examining it carefully.

"But there is a spiral in the middle. That is the thing that kinda confuses me." Sasuke said, THEN PLACED A HAND ON HER!

Ariama's eyes widened and she wanted to squeal! But she kept her cool and pretended not to notice.

"Hey watcha guys doin?! Hey Sasuke she said no guys!" Naruto scolded him.

"No guys as in, no LOSERS!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Oh ya who are the losers that got attacked by that Orochimaru guy!" Naruto blurted without even thinking.

Ariama made face then said, "I'm going."

"Wait what?! No I'm sorry! Please don't leave I promise I won't say anything stupid!" Naruto said holding tightly onto Ariama's legs.

"Lets see you keep that up." Sakura thought out loud.

And because Naruto held onto her legs, she tripped and caught onto Sasuke's back.

Sasuke fell to the ground and Ariama face planted in his dust.

"Great..." Ariama groaned.

"And the new record is zero point two seconds great." Sakura said annoyingly narrowing her eyes.

"Well, I'm going to get water." Sasuke said letting Ariama off his back.

When Sakura, Ariama, and Naruto had gone back to camp then began fussing over the heaven scroll.

Just then Naruto got a stupid idea, "Why don't we paint this scroll white write heaven on it and then there you have a heaven scroll!"

"Yeah, well the inside?" Sakura pointed out.

"No wonder they say the inside counts." Ariama said lowering her head.

"We'll copy off the earth scroll!" Naruto said whirling his finger in the air.

"Great just when you thought it would end, it didn't!" Sakura fumed.

"Wanna see the inside?" Naruto asked.

"You wouldn't dare!" Sakura said narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously.

Naruto picked up the scroll then opened into it, trembling.

"Um...guys I heard someone scream!" Ariama said trembling herself.

"Eh they must be in a fight." Sakura said with a shaky tone to her voice.

"Oh okay." Ariama said still cautiously looking around.

"One...Two...Three!" Naruto counted down.

Sasuke was back and didn't notice a thing until Kabuto came along.

"Stop!" he yelled pushing his arm out of the way.

Sasuke dropped the water he was carrying and ran towards-no sprinted, towards Kabuto, and knocked him over! DING DING DING K.O!

"Okay we've got a badass over here!" Kabuto aid backing up with his hands up.

He then stared intensely at Sasuke, Ariama, and Naruto.

"Got your scrolls? Or here to fight?" Sasuke said fisting up.

"Nah, I got mine all I need just saw you open it and you shouldn't so I came in." Kabuto chilly replied.

"Why shouldn't we?" Ariama asked.

Once again he stared at her then replied, "It has like a booby trap thing in it."

"Told you so!" Sakura yelled in delight at Naruto.

"What kind of booby trap?" Ariama asked again.

"It's a writing that'll knock you out once you read it, and you'll only wake up till it's the end of this exam." He explained.

'Something's not right about this guy.' Sasuke thought.

"I'll fight you for that heaven scroll." Sasuke blurted.

"A real ninja wouldn't do that." Kabuto corrected him.

"Um...why not?" Naruto asked.

"A ninja attacks from behind, so why didn't you attack when I was turned around Sasuke." he explained then asked.

The only thing to leave his mouth was a, "Uh..."

'He's a genius and even corrected me!' Sasuke thought squinting his eyes.

"Well lets go you'll need that scroll." Kabuto said leaping onto a tree branch.

"Why are you helping us?" Naruto asked putting on his shirt.

"Questions? or Getting a move on?" Kabuto asked.

"He's right lets go." Ariama said leaping onto her Thundercloud.

 **FEW MINUTES AND THEY'RE NEAR THE TOWER:**

"Okay as I explained when we were getting here, don't get caught up with seekers, collectors, or those other ones got it?" Kabuto re-explained.

"Uh Huh, Yep, Gotcha." they all replied.

"Oh I wouldn't say you're safe just yet...!" someone yelled from the trees.

"That plan went smoothly!" Ariama rolled her eyes.

"Okay you guys know what to do? Right?" Kabuto made sure again.

"Uh huh." Ariama replied, she too could sense something dark around Kabuto.

 **FIGHTING AND LOSING MOMENTS LATER...:**

"Where are they?" the enemy team said looking around for no booby traps.

"So dumb!" Ariama laughed, who was styling her Invisible Jutsu.

"Huh? I thought you were over there wait what's going on?!" one of them yelled in furious rage.

"Oh nothing but a simple mind trick!" Naruto smirked.

The clones that were still sitting there as if surrendered were beginning to melt away.

"Huh?" they said when they turned around and saw Sasuke, Ariama, Sakura, Naruto, and Kabuto began to appear.

"Attack!" they all yelled, grabbing the enemies as if they were just pieces of cardboard.

After they had beaten them to the core Naruto began scambling around for a heaven scroll.

"Found it!" Naruto yelled waving it in the air.

"Okay lets go we don't want more enemies on our butts!" Ariama said leaping away.

 **ARRIVING AT THE TOWER:**

"Well this is the door i take, I hope to see you in the next round." Kabuto said catching up to his team.

"Okay bye!" Naruto yelled and waved like crazy.

"C'mon Naruto." Ariama said opening up the screen to the tower.

When they had entered the room Ariama began feeling sick and got these horrible flashbacks of how her parents died.

"Um guys I don't feel so good." Ariama said slowly walking and holding her head.

"Are you sure? You were feeling fine a second ago." Sakura reminded her.

"Ya but i'm getting these sad flashbacks of how my parents died...and some guy that has Naruto's hair and a woman with red hair." Ariama said still tossing around.

"Don't worry I gotcha." Naruto said picking her up.

"Thanks.'" she said. But her flashbacks were tearing her up.

 _FLASHBACKS:_

 _"KIAMA! BE BRAVE YOU'LL BE ALRIGHT!" ARIAMA'S FATHER YELLED._

 _"I DON'T THINK I CAN MAKE IT! THE LORD FOURTHS SON IS BEING BORN TODAY TOO! I JUST HOPE EVERYTHING GOES S ACCORDING TO PLAN!" HER MOTHER YELLED IN LABOR PAIN._

 _A FEW MOMENTS LATER A DAUGHTER WAS BORN WITH LONG BLACK HAIR._

 _"OH ARIAMA! YOU'RE IN THE WORLD!" HER MOTHER SNIFFED IN DELIGHT._

 _"KIAMA! THE SON HAS BEEN DELIVERED!" HER FATHER YELLED AS HE CAME IN._

 _SUDDEDNLY HE NOTICED A BABY IN HER HANDS._

 _"IS THAT OUR D-D-D-DAUGHTER?" HE STAMMERED ALMOST TEARING UP._

 _MOMENTS LATER SCREAMS COULD BE HEARD IN THE OTHER ROOM WHERE THE HOKAGE'S SON WAS BORN._

 _THE REST WAS JUST A BLUR AND A FOX WITH NINE TAILS SHOWED UP..._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

"Ariama! Get up! Ariama!" Sasuke yelled shaking her by the shoulders.

"Huh what huh?" Ariama said quickly looking around.

When she saw Naruto she hugged him tightly.

"I-I-I saw horrible flashbacks of the day we were born! I could tell you but... I won't take that risk of making your life more unbearable!" she said crying and sniffing.

Naruto and everyone around was shocked at first I mean like the Hokage and the everyone! (They had gotten ahead already)

The Hokage looked at her as if he had never seen anyone do this but then his face softened remembering the day those two were born.

"Hush, It's okay you're back with us the team, Kakashi sensei, Lord Hokage, Sasuke, Sakura and me you'll be fine just forget it." Naruto calmly said and skimmed his fingers through her hair.

Everyone then stared at them both and then at Naruto. Since when did he get so sweet and sincere?

"No it isn't! I saw your parents and mine! And...and...!" she sniffed, trying to get around that big lump in her throat.

The Hokage then ,surprised, notice something in her left eye. The same compass rose star was around her pupil and her eye was sort of sparkling.

"Ariama, can I see your left eye for a moment?" the Hokage said stepping up.

She turned around, one hand still in Naruto's hand, and opened up her left eye.

The Hokage sort of smiled and announced, "Why Ariama! You have the Time eye."

"Huh? Time eye?" she asked.

"The Time Eye is a native eye to the Izakami clan. It can show you the Past Present or Future." The Hokage explained.

"So that explains the horrible memory." she sadly said hanging her head low.

"No. That was a curse set upon you just to make you weak." The Hokage explained yet again.

"Oh, but who would do that? Is it related to Sasuke's?" Sakura asked.

"I'm afraid not. Sasuke's is very hard to remove even with my Chakra, only Naruto or Ariama can do it. Ariama's however can be cured." he said.

"Okay can we just get to the next exam already?" Ino pouted.

'Hmph!" Sakura said making a silly face at her.

"Though I was really scared Naruto...I hope this will never happen to us ever again!" Ariama said hugging Naruto once more.

Hinata, far away in the distance, looked at those two, "Oh well." she muttered.

"It's okay you're gonna be fine." Naruto said putting his head on her shoulder.

Sasuke was also secretly looking from afar at Ariama and then back at his wound which still hurt.

"Oh Ariama..." he muttered sadly.

* * *

Okay guys! This is yet another end to a great fanfic and until next time bye! Btw I know it got choppy at the end because I was listening to Adele! XD

"


End file.
